


An Outside Perspective

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: A look at Poe, Finn and Rey's relationship from the outside
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Larma D’Acy/Wrobie Tyce, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	An Outside Perspective

Larma D’acy watched sat quietly on the sides of the celebration, watching with a tired smile. Wrobie was sat next to her, the two of them with arms wrapped around each other, and they remained in easy silence. They had won, the rebellion had one, the final order was no more and the first order was falling more and more apart with each new report being received. Stormtroopers rebelling, civilians fighting back. There was still the last of the war to end, but now they knew there would be an end.

The heroes of the battle had disappeared from the moment their presence was no longer required. Rey had first gone to pay her respects to Leia, at a makeshift monument constructed where she had died, with Finn and Poe on her tail, the three of them not allowing themselves to be more than an arm’s distance apart for any longer than a second. Larma couldn’t blame them. She feared that if she lost the touch of Wrobie, she would wake up to just another day fighting a hopeless war against a never ending enemy. Her arm around her wife’s shoulders tightened its grip ever so slightly at the thought.

“Commander,” Lando greeted, walking over to the pair, Chewie by his side. “Lieutenant. Enjoying the celebrations?”

“Of course,” Wrobie replied, turning to grin at Larma. They had drunk a little too much of whatever liquor had been found at the base, passed around to everyone and anyone generously, and no longer trusted their ability to join in without gaining an injury. “What about the two of you?”

“I think Chewie and I might need to sit with you, for the same reasons, from the looks of things.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Larma told him. She shifted position and drew Wrobie closer, who pressed a kiss to her cheek at the movement. In her new place, Larma spotted something she hadn’t earlier. 

Hidden away by some of the larger trees, a makeshift bed had been made up, created like a blanket fort that Larma could remember making when she was little. Huddled inside were the three heroes, lying on top of each other, clinging as though even subconsciously their anxieties were in control. In sleep, the three looked so much younger. Rey had always been young to Larma; Leia had adopted the girl in all but name, and so it was easy to see her as one of the younger rebels, but life had been hard and destroyed any innocence she had been born with.

Finn was much the same, more optimistic than Rey, but without any innocence. Asleep, they looked like the children they never had the chance to be. Poe, an arm around both of the others, she had known since he was practically a child, barely a teenager, desperate to save his future from the growing First Order threat. Losing Leia, the circumstances of his promotion, what all of it entailed, it had aged him, more than what was healthy. But sleeping soundly with the others, he was that teenager again, all hope and only a small amount of pain.

“Took them long enough,” Lando said, having also spotted them. The rest made noises of agreement. “Do we know who won the betting pool?”

“I think it was Wexler, but I’ll have to check. Came down to the minute, apparently,” Wrobie replied. “They look like kids.”

“They never had the chance to be before. Only fair they get to be young now,” Larma sighed, running a hand through Wrobie’s hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. It had all made her feel sentimental. 

“I’m taking Jannah and some of the rest of her unit to find where they came from, grab as many of the records as we can before the First Order completely self-destructs, see if we can help some of the other kids taken,” Lando began. “They’ll have their own journeys, I know, but I think it might do them some good. Let them see what they were fighting for, see that we can rebuild.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Wrobie told him. “We’ll have to get it authorised if you’re taking both of our generals, but I can’t imagine anyone disagreeing.”

“We’ll do the official things in the morning,” Larma promised, before her brow furrowed. “Or whenever I manage to wake up tomorrow. What was in that liquor?”

“Best if we never find out.”


End file.
